Benutzer:Har-Har Links
center| [[Bild:Darthvader.gif|thumb|'Ach so!']] Hallo! - Chut Chut! - Hallo - Su'cuy - Su'cuy! - Hallo, Burschens! Heute ist , der . . . Es ist Uhr. }} = Wer bin ich? = Tja, wer bin ich? Nun, am wichtigsten ist wohl, dass ich ein Jedipedianer bin. Aber das wusster hier ja schon jeder. Nun denn... Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einem weit, weit entfernten ... Ich war wohl noch ziemlich jung (5, 6 Jahre). Egal. Jedenfalls war ich mit meiner Familie dort und traf unter anderem auf Donald Duck, Mickey Maus, Chip & Chap und - wer auch sonst - Darth Vader. Meine Mutter ist dann da ins Kino, sich Episode 5 ansehen und war ganz fasziniert von diesem kleinen, grünen Männchen, als sie wieder heraukam. Als ich dann vor ein paar Jahren, es war wohl so 2004, bei Freunden das erste Mal STAR WARS gesehen habe, und zwar Episode I. Ich war sofort begeistert. Kurz darauf, wieder zu Hause, kam dann Episode II im Fernsehen - das musste ich natürlich sehen. Später hab ich dann auch die Episoden 4-6 gesehen. Als dann 2005 Episode III auf DVD 'rauskam (ich durfte nämlich nicht ins Kino Bild:--(.gif) konnte ich nicht wiederstehen... Als ich dann etwas später auf diese Wiki stieß musste ich mich natürlich anmelden. Da ich jetzt schon öfter gefragt wurde, wie ich auf meinen Namen gekommen bin: Ich lese unter anderem die Lustigen Taschenbücher des Egmont Ehapa Verlages. Da ich kurz vor meiner Anmeldung jenes mit dem Titel "Die Weltraumritter" gelesen habe, in der ein Har-Har Links vorkommt, hab ich den mal genommen. Weiteres zum Thema Star Wars könnt ihr ja aus meiner Benutzerseite entnehmen. Jetzt noch zu mir: Ich bin eher naturwissenschaftlich begabt. Mein Lieblingsfach in der Schule ist Mathe (da ich noch kein Info habe...) bzw. die -AG, wenn man sie dazuzählt. Wer's nicht kennt: da programmieren wir NXT Roboter von LEGO für einen entsprechenden Wettbewerb. Außerdem kann ich einigermaßen HTML und C. = Statistik = (meine Zitatsammlung) left To do Neu erstellen Für alle Artikel, die ich grade unter UC habe/grade erstelle, siehe hier. (UC-Vorlage) *Plunk-Droide http://www.glasihasi.de/images/under_construction.gif (UC-Seite) *DRD2-Zeug **Cyndra http://www.glasihasi.de/images/under_construction.gif (UC-Seite) **Paak **Ashla und Boga (Macht) **Aufbau des Jedi-Archives **Belia Darzus Holocron **Worror -> "sonische Waffe" Überarbeiten *KotOR und KotOR II (Rechtschreibung+Inhalt) *Republic Commando http://www.glasihasi.de/images/under_construction.gif *Benutzerseite: **Sammlung ordnen **Lego-Bilder hochladen Testen *CotOR (Weiterleitungen, Artikel testlesen und so weiter) Sonstiges *Rechtschreibung & Grammatik Meine Artikel (chronologisch) *Mist Encounter *Plunk-Droide *Angriff der Xlo'N-Krieger = Videospiele = Bild:Gaming is not a crime.jpg Kurzbewertung Lego Star Wars - The Videogame meine Zitatsammlung center Das Spiel hab ich für den PC sowie für den Gameboy Advanced von Nintendo. Außerdem sammle ich die Sets: Legosammlung Lego Star Wars II - The original Trilogy meine Zitatsammlung 400px|center Das Spiel hab ich für den PC sowie für PSP. ( => Legosammlung) Fleet Commander -CLONE WARS- Kostenlos herunterladbares Spiel. HIGHSCORE:108540 = Bücher = meine Zitatsammlung Ja, ich lese auch STAR WARS Bücher. Hier also meine BÜCHERLISTE: SW-chronologische Reihenfolde Romane Sachbücher DVDs und Filme *EPISODE I *EPISODE II *EPISODE III *EPISODE IV *EPISODE V *EPISODE VI *The Clone Wars **Der Hinterhalt **Das Virus = Lego = Naja, als junger, Lego-mögender Star Wars Fan kommt man nicht drum rum, Lego Star Wars zu sammeln. Daher auch das oben genannte Spiel. Hier sind also meine besten Modelle, alle anderen könnt ihr euch in der Legosammlung ansehen. Bild:LegoRepublicCruiser.JPG|Consular-Klasse Bild:AnakinsJäger.JPG|Anakins Eta-2-Actis Bild:Lego_AT-TE.JPG|AT-TE Bild:SandcrawlerLego.JPG|Sandcrawler Sammlermodell = Zitate und Dialoge = Hier sind meine drei Lieblingszitate. Alle anderen findet ihr in meiner und der allgemeinen Zitatsammlung. Sind ein bisschen Insider und so, aber RC-Lesern werden sie sicher bekannt vorkommen... = Lieblings... = kommt noch = gute Freunde und Bekannte = *Pandora (nur bekannt... XD) *DarthJosh = Google = Wenn man bei Google *Har-Har Links eingibt, findet Google als erstes meine Wikipedia Seite und als zweites meine Disku. *"Har-Har Links" eingibt, findet Google als erstes meine Wikipedia Seite, als zweites meine Disku, als drittes Die Weltraumritter und als achtes die diese Stelle, die du grade gelesen hast. = Kennzeichen = center|975px . . oder einfach scrollen! Links/S3E3}} /wiki/images/thumb/S3E3.jpg/100px-S3E3.jpg